favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Maho Girls Pretty Cure!
Maho Girls Pretty Cure! (魔法つかいプリキュア！ Mahōu Tsukai Purikyua!?) is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the thirteenth instalment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It will start airing sometime in February 2016, succeeding Go! Princess Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. The characters designs were designed by Emiko Miyamoto while the head writer for this series is Isao Murayama. The series' motifs are witches, gemstones and holding hands while the sub motifs are love, justice, dreams and friendship. Info *Director:Masato Mitsuzuka *Studio:Toei Animation *Network:TV Asahi *Running Date:7 Feb 2016-Jan 2017 *Episodes: *Predecessor:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Successor: *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Ending:CURE UP↑RA♡PA☆PA! ~Magic That Turns Into Smiles~ *Production:The trademark for this series was filed on October 6, 2015 1, but was trademarked once again on November 4, 2015 with the official translation of the series on the rainbow of the logo. It was confirmed on November 26 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites. Synopsis Maho Girls Pretty Cure! episode list Mirai Asahina, a soon-to-be student in junior high, witnesses an object fall from the sky one night during spring break. Excitedly exclaiming that it could be a witch, Mirai sets off the next morning with her beloved toy teddy bear Mofurun to search the park. At the park, Mirai witnesses a girl soaring through the air on a broom. Excited and curious, Mirai barrages the girl with questions. The young witch introduces herself as Rico and explains that she's come to the "No Magic" World to search for certain objects. The two girls notice that they're wearing similar pendants. Meanwhile, Batty, a companion of Dokuroxy the Witch of Darkness, appears in front of Mirai and Rico! Batty demands that Rico hand over the "Linkle Stone Emerald", which Rico herself had been looking for. To make things worse, Batty uses dark magic to create a monster known as a Yokubal! Mirai, Rico, and Mofurun join hands. With the magic words "Cure Up Rapapa!", their pendants shines a magical light over them! The legendary witches "Pretty Cure" are born! Characters Pretty Cures *'Mirai Asahino' (朝比奈みらい Asahina Mirai?) / Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru?) The main protagonist of the series. A thirteen year old girl who is just about to start Junior High. She's strange, lovely, funny and an energetic girl who is interested in many things. Now that she can transform into a Pretty Cure, Mirai is given the opportunity to attend a "magic school". Her goal is to study the magic she loves and to gain Riko's admiration. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Miracle whose theme color is pink. *'Riko' (リコ Riko?) / Cure Magical (キュアマジカル Kyua Majikaru?) One of the main protagonist. She is a thirteen year old girl who come from witch world and attend magic school. Although she is great at studying, her magic is very weak so she hopes to become a respectable witch in the future. Living together with Mirai, her life become bright and a little more worrisome. While searching for the jewel "Link Stone Emerald" in the "No Magic" World, she met Mirai. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Magical whose theme color is purple. Mascot *'Mofurun' (モフルン Mofurun?) A toy teddy bear Mirai received from her grandmother, Kanako when she was a little girl. Being extremely important to her, Mofurun goes everywhere with Mirai. When Mirai and Riko became Pretty Cure,Mofulun gained the miraculous ability to talk! He is able to have a good sense at magic. He ends his phrases with "~mofu". *'Ha' (はーちゃん Hā-chan?) Antagonists *'Dokuroxy' (ドクロクシー Dokurokushī?) The main antagonist of the series. The witch of darkness who seeks the "Linkle Stone Emerald" to plunge the world into darkness. She is a witch shrouded in mystery. *'Yamoh' (ヤモー Yamō?) Dokuroxy's right hand gecko like man who she created. As only he is able to sense Dokuroxy's will, he's the one who sends out Batty, Spalda, and Gamets. He finds out where the "Linkle Stones" are through divination. *'Batty' (バッティ Batti?) A polite and well-mannered man with an appearance of the bat. *'Spalda' (スパルダ Suparuda?) A tactician lady with an appearance of the spider. Often use trap to lure the Cures to her advantage. *'Gamets' (ガメッツ Gamettsu?) A warm-up and hot-headed man with an appearance of the turtle. *'Yokubal' (ヨクバール Yokubāru?) The monster of the series. Created by the dark magic from the generals to combat the Cures. Minor Characters Items *'Linkle Stones' (リンクルストーン Rinkuru Sutōn?) The jewel-like collectible items for this season that they insert into the transformation item. There are twelves jewels scattered throughout the world. There are four revealed jewels so far, the Dia Stone for transforming into Pretty Cure, a Sapphire Stone, a Ruby Stone and a Topaz Stone. The gold plated Linkle Stones are used to transform the girls in the various forms while the silver plated Linkle Stones are used for magic.. *'Linkle Stick' (リンクルステッキ Rinkuru Sutekki?) The main weapon that Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use when in battle. *'Magic Wands' (魔法の杖 Mahō no Tsue?) *'Magic Broom' (魔法のほうき Mahō no Hōki? Location *'No Magic World' (ナシマホウ界 Nashimahou Sakai?) Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure season to have Kanji and Hiragana in its title, but is the second series to have a Japanese title after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *This is the third season after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have a form changing motif. *This is the first season to begin with a pink and purple duo. The other seasons that started with a duo were either black and white, pink and white or pink and blue in color scheme. *This is the fifth series where the two main Cures must be together to transform, after Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *This is the first season where not only do the Cures names both start with the letter "M" but they both end with the sound "cle". *This is the third season after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a baby like mascot. *This is the first series where the main school for the series is a magic school and not an ordinary school on Earth. *This is the first series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories. *This the fifth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, its sequel Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! where the Cures hair color is basically the same in both forms. *This is the first season where both Cures of the show have a growth spurt when they transform into their Cure form. **However, this is the second season overall where the Cures undergo a growth spurt during transformation after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with Aguri Madoka to Cure Ace. *The Pretty Cure in this season are not known as legendary warriors, but as legendary witches instead. *The sub themes of this season are themes that appeared in the seasons before Maho Girls!. *This is the first season where the girls eye shape changes when they become Pretty Cure. *This is the first season where the mascot is actually the transformation item. *This is the first season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending song. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Category:Anime Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure!